Differences
by xiuhuitzilin
Summary: Logan contemplates the differences Rory has made in his life. Oneshot songfic to Ginuwine's Differences


_My whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you make my life complete  
You are so sweet no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love  
With you I have no sight _

Logan Huntzberger sat on the sandy beach contemplating his life and the one truly defining moment of his life. The moment had nothing to do with family, money, his career but everything to do with Rory Gilmore, his Ace. He believes the moment was when she was finally able to get him to commit to a relationship and from there love soon followed. You see Logan was the rich playboy who never did relationships; one can say the only strings he was a fan of were guitar strings. His life revolved around having swarms of girls flocking around him but if you asked him to name a single one of them he would draw a blank. No Logan was not what you called boyfriend material, that was until Rory Gilmore came into the picture.__

Girl you open me,  
I'm wide open and  
I'm doing things I never do but  
I feel so good,   
I feel so good  
why it take so long for me finding you  
this is my story and  
I'm telling you it's not fiction  
it's surely a fact without you  
right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at  


Rory was the one girl who didn't fall for him at first glance. Rory Gilmore was a challenge, one he readily accepted. Without Rory in Logan's life he would still be with a different girl every week or until he got bored of them. It all changed the day of Richard and Emily Gilmore's vow renewal, the day his Ace agreed to a no-strings relationship with him. He knew Ace was not that type of girl but agreed to it, he had wanted her since he met her and now he could have her. The thing was he wasn't comfortable with the nonexclusive relationship; he just didn't want to admit it. Logan was so confused by his feelings, it was all too new to him, the girls always fell for him not the other way around. Logan's realization came at Finn's birthday party when Ace showed up with Robert. He couldn't stand to see her with someone else, he didn't want to share his Ace but what frustrated him the most was that she reminded him of the missing strings in their relationship and she was right and like hell he was going to be the one to give in to strings, regardless of what his feelings for her may be.

_  
My whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you make my life complete  
You are so sweet no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love  
With you I have no sight _

Luckily for Logan he wasn't the only one who felt the same way. To Logan it could be seen as the best day of his life. He could remember it now, Rory saying they weren't working out, that she wasn't that type of girl, something Logan already knew but didn't want to admit. But one thing was for sure, Logan did not want to lose Rory so he took a risk, said he'd be a boyfriend. She seemed apprehensive at first but gave in when she saw he was serious. Rory wasn't sure Logan could do it but she gave him a chance to prove her wrong, something not even his family would do. Logan knew that from there on Rory Gilmore would be his first for many things…Including love.__

I analyzed myself  
I was buck wild never thought about settling down   
but all the time I knew  
I was ready but not with all my friends around  
but girl I put you first  
now you made me help mold me turned me into a man  
I'm so responsible and I owe it all to you  


Yes, Logan Huntzberger had finally settled down at least a bit and all it had taken was a look into the deep blue eyes of Ace. He knew he was in deep when she had him giving into anything with one look into her eyes. Logan wanted Rory happy, he wanted her happy with him and he was going to do anything in his power for that. Logan was extremely happy, not only had he managed to not ruin his relationship with Rory, he had managed to be the only guy in her life. That day was a day of celebration for Logan and his Ace, but Logan couldn't decide who was more excited: him or her. Logan remembered the smile on her face and knew he was definitely going to love being her boyfriend.

_  
My whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you make my life complete  
You are so sweet no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love  
With you I have no sight  
_

From then on Logan Huntzberger was a different man. Logan went through even more changes with Rory. They caused each other heartache, he caused her more, however, and he didn't know if she would ever give him a second chance but he was sure of one thing, he had to tell her the truth, he had to tell her that he loved her. And they made it through that rough time and now here he is, sitting on a beach thinking about life. Logan was a lucky man, he was lucky because his Ace was with him, his Ace had chosen him, his Ace made it clear that she loved him and he was the happiest man alive. If one had met Logan now, no one would believe he was the same frat boy in Yale who didn't do commitment or responsibility. Logan Huntzberger was a new man who learned to love and learned to deal with life and it was all thanks to Rory Gilmore.

_God blessed me girl  
he was good to me when he sent you  
I'm so happy baby share my world  
I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love baby _

Before long Rory came and sat down next to him watching the waves and he knew God had blessed him with this great girl who was soon going to be his wife, yeah Logan Huntzberger was a lucky man. Logan leaned down and kissed her passionately. Looking into her eyes and seeing her smile he thought he could never love commitment as much as he did now. Rory was the only person who could emit these feelings from him and he was glad that she thought the same thing.__

My whole life has changed  
Since you came in  
I knew back then you were that special one  
I'm so in love so deep in love you make my life complete  
You are so sweet no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love  
With you I have no sight 

Logan Huntzberger couldn't be happier than he was now. Life had given him lemons and Rory made it lemonade. Rory stood up and dusted the sand off of her and reached out for Logan's; it seemed she always reached out to him and he never refused any of her offers so he took her hand, kissed it and stood up. Hand in hand, the pair walked down the coast and into the sunset.


End file.
